Magic Drabbles
by suguintoulabruja
Summary: Situaciones random, magia y más cosas random. Conjunto de drabbles del Magic Trio.
1. I: Arrepentimiento

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es del Gran y Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, si fuera mío, los capítulos serían más largos y el Magic Trio tendría una sección sólo para ellos.**_

* * *

><p><em>—No lo hagas, te arrepentirás—Decía Noruega.<em>

_—¡Por favor! Sólo serán un par de tragos ¡No es para tanto!—Replicó el rumano._

_—Sólo eso bastará, pero bueno, es tu problema. No me vengas a molestar si se sale de control—Pero Vlad continuó riéndose incrédulo._

Y ahora, estaba ahí, en la mesa del pub, completamente arrepentido.

No se había acabado la segunda copa, pero eso le bastó para embriagarse, y ahora, Inglaterra bailaba un numerito exótico sobre la mesa.

Rumanía dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa, frustrado. Debió escuchar a Noruega. Debió invitarlo a una cafetería o a un restaurante. Había aprendido la lección, no lo volvería a hacer: jamás le daría a probar ni la más mísera gota de alcohol al inglés.

Levantó un poquito su rostro para estar al tanto de las acciones de su amigo: Le estaba dando la espalda y con sensuales (aunque torpes) movimientos, se deshacía de su ropa, empezando por el chaleco.

Y el ojirojo tuvo que admitirlo: Arthur tenía un buen trasero…

* * *

><p>Si, estás serán las cosas que publicaré :3<p>

Las ideas que me rondan por la cabeza, pero no sean lo suficientemente amplias para escribir si quiera un One-Shot, terminarán aquí.

Well, si les gustó o no, quejas y sugerencias ¡En los reviews, por favor!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. II: La invocación

_**Aclaraciones: AU Gakuen.**_

* * *

><p>Rumanía estaba en el suelo, aterrado y abrazando a Inglaterra, quien le correspondía con un brazo y mantenía su mano libre en el centro de un círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo.<p>

—¿¡Qué rayos ha sido eso!?—Chilló Vlad.

—_I don't know_—Balbuceó el británico. Empezaba a retirar lentamente su mano del dibujo, a la par que soltaba al rumano para reincorporarse, cuando del centro del círculo emergió la cabeza de Rusia.

—Eso fue muy grosero...—Arthur dio un brinquito y cayó de sentón, acercándose y aferrándose nuevamente a su amigo—Y pensar que fueron ustedes los que me llamaron...—El resto del cuerpo de Iván comenzaba a emerger, para horror de las dos naciones, que salieron corriendo y empujándose para lograr salir por la puerta y dirigirse a un lugar específico: El Club de los Nórdicos.

Entraron como dos fugases ráfagas de viento y se escondieron detrás de Noruega.

—¿Qué demonios hacen?—Se quejó el nórdico mientras sus compañeros los veían extrañados.

—¡F-fue culpa de Arthur! ¡Él dibujó el círculo!

—_Shut up, bloody git!_ ¡Tú recitaste el conjuro!

Lukas hizo un _facepalm_ y se frotó las sienes.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

Y antes de que dijeran nada, Rusia se asomó por la puerta. Dinamarca y Suecia se pusieron en guardia mientras que Finlandia sacaba de la nada un Lahti L-39 (Váyase a saber cómo lo introdujo a la escuela) e Islandia simplemente levantaba un ceja sin comprender la situación. Arthur y Vlad se aferraron más a la espalda del noruego y empezaron a temblar.

—_Privet, __Norvegiya__!_ (¡Hola, Noruega!) Vine por mis dos amigos, _Da?_—Por alguna razón, su sonrisa infantil resultaba aterradora.

—Lo siento, _Russland_ (Rusia), ellos van a estar conmigo un rato, será en otra ocasión—Dijo con voz firme.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, _Då svidaniya!_ (¡Nos vemos!)—Se retiró.

Inglaterra y Rumanía estaban a punto de agradecerle al nórdico su ayuda, cuando éste les propinó unos buenos golpes a cada uno en la cabeza y los sacó del salón.

—Dejen de cometer estupideces y tengan más cuidado—Les cerró la puerta en la cara. Luego suspiró cansado, esos dos no cambiaban.

Al otro lado de la puerta, ambas naciones se sobaban sus cabezas.

—¿Quieres tratar con otro conjuro?—Le sonrío Vlad al británico, aún adolorido por los golpes.

—_Of course!_—Arthur le devolvió cómplice la sonrisa—¡Quiero ver a ese Can Cerbero con mis propios ojos!

* * *

><p>Pensaba subir esto un poco después, pero veo que muchos ya lo están siguiendo ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! Por eso lo adelante. LOL yo pensaba que pasaría desapercibido~<p>

Well, críticas, comentarios, maldiciones y halagos ¡En los reviews por favor! ¡Nos leemos!


	3. III: El mejor

—¡Harry Potter!—Gritaba Inglaterra.

—El Señor de los Anillos—Y si bien Noruega no lo hacía, su voz firme también imponía.

—¡Harry Potter le gana!

—A veces eres tan _idioten_ (idiota), el Señor de los Anillos es mucho mejor.

—_Salut~!_ (¡Hola~!) Eh, ¿Qué hacen?—Llegó Rumanía, en mal momento, tengo que agregar.

—¡Vlad! ¡Dile a _Norway_ que _Harry Potter is better than the Lord of the Rings_ (Harry Potter es mejor que el Señor de los Anillos)—Inglaterra tomó al rumano de su abrigo y le dirigió unos ojitos al estilo Gato con Botas (Sí, así de importante es el asunto)

Entonces, Noruega jaló a Vlad de su corbata para acercarlo a sí mismo y, aunque su cara se veía igual que siempre, por alguna razón infundía temor.

—Tú sabes de literatura. Explícale a _England_ (Inglaterra) porque el Señor de los Anillos es mejor que Harry Potter.

Vlad rió nervioso.

—B-bueno…en lo personal yo prefiero a…—Sintió las miradas inquisidoras de sus dos amigos sobre de él y empezó a sudar frío—a…a…yo…e-ehm…¡Drácula! ¡Prefiero a Drácula!—Chilló.

—Así que…prefieres a Drácula…—Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se acercaban al ojirojo con auras intimidantes.

—¡No! ¡Esperen ¿Que van a hacer? ¡Noooooo!

A partir de ese día, Rumanía aprendió a alejarse lo más posible si de discusiones sobre libros entre esos dos se trataba…

* * *

><p>Se me ocurre revisar para ver si había errores y me doy cuenta de algo: ¡Olvidé el disclairmer! Oh, por Cthulhu, ¿¡Qué clase de intento de escritora y alquimista soy!? Primer drabble editado para colocar el disclaimer. Disculpen las molestias (UwU'')<p> 


	4. IV: La menstruación masculina

—Oye Vlad, ¿Has escuchado eso de la menstruación masculina?—Dijo Noruega de repente. Rumanía lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pues no se esperaba un comentario así de él, pero asintió.

—¿Y tú crees que sea cierto?

—Pues…—Vlad se lo pensó mientras colocaba su dedo índice bajo la barbilla, y luego, sin previo aviso pasó por ahí Inglaterra, hablando por teléfono, gritando, sonrojándose y maldiciendo

—Si, tiene sentido—Río el rumano.

* * *

><p>La idea se me vino a la mente mientras recordaba unos episodios de <em>The Big Bang Theory<em> X'3

Y lo curioso es que investigando…encontré varias cositas interesantes pero, cofcof.

¡Estén atentas (Lectores masculinos, manifiéstense (?)) para los siguientes tres casos de este curioso fenómeno! Y no olviden plasmar sus sensuales y muy importantes opiniones en sus reviews.

¡Nos leemos!


	5. V: La menstruación masculina Caso 1

_En un día normal:_

—Is, dime _eldste bror_ (Hermano mayor)—Dijo el del broche en forma de cruz.

—_Ekki_ (No)…—Le cortó su hermano menor y se echó otro dulce de regaliz a la boca.

—Te compraré todas las bolsas de regaliz que quieras si lo dices.

—Puedo pagarlas por mí mismo.

—Te daré Coca-Cola, ilimitada. Aunque creo que deberías dejar de beberla…

—Insisto, yo puedo comprar mi propia Coca-cola y no, no pienso dejarla…

—Vamos, que lo dijeras un par de veces a la semana, o mejor aún, al día, no te matara. Ahora venga, dilo, eldste bror~

—He dicho que no…

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

_En uno de "esos" días:_

—Is, dime _eldste bror_~

—No—Dijo el islandés distraídamente mientras leía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya estoy grande para decirte así

—Pero sigues siendo mi _lillebror_ (hermanito).

—Pero no estoy obligado a decirlo.

—¿Qué acaso no me quieres?

Islandia pauso su lectura y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Si te quiero pero…

—Entonces dilo. Dilo o lloraré.

—No te creo—El noruego se dirigió al balcón del cuarto de su hermanito.

—Me arrojaré desde aquí si no lo dices. Tú eres el único que podrá salvarme. Dilo.

—T-tu no harías eso—Titubeó. El noruego saltó y el islandés corrió preocupado y se asomó, para notar como su hermano era salvado por su gran troll verde. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—¡Te prohíbo tomar más Coca-Cola hasta que me digas _eldste bror_!—Gritó Noruega mientras su troll lo dejaba en tierra firme—¡Y como sigas igual me comeré tu regaliz! ¡Sé donde lo compras!

* * *

><p>Noruega se pone más dramático durante "sus días" X'3<p>

En serio, yo pensaba que este asunto de la menstruación masculina era una mera estupidez dicha solo para matar de risa, se me ocurre buscar en Google y encuentro cada cosa...pero well, no importa.

¡Esperen los siguientes dos casos! Y recuerden dejar reviews para acelerar su publicación (?)

¡Nos leemos!


	6. VI: La menstruación masculina Caso 2

_En un día normal:_

—_Aude_ (Oye), Stefan, ¿No has visto una rebanada de pastel?—Preguntó Rumanía mientras buscaba entre los estantes inferiores del refrigerador.

—¿De chocolate?—Contestó el búlgaro después de llevarse un último bocado a la boca.

—_Da_ (Sí)…

—Creo que debió ser la que me acabo de comer—Se limpió las migajas con una servilleta.

—¡Pero era mía!—El rumano se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero mientras veía con reproche al de pelo azabache.

— _Izvinete, izvinete_ (Lo siento, lo siento), te compraré otra ¿Vale?

—Eso no basta—Se hizo el digno.

—¿Qué sean dos?—Ladeó la cabeza. Apenas parpadeó, el ojirojo ya se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Es un trato!—Stefan suspiró—Y hay que comprar una tercera para Moldavia~—Sentenció.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

_En uno de "esos" días:_

—Stefan, ¿Has visto una rebanada de pastel?

—¿Era de chocolate?

—¡Sí! ¿La has encontrado?

— _Izvinete,_ me la acabo de comer…

—P-pero…era mía…—Cuando el búlgaro se giró para ver a su amigo, se topó con unos ojitos rojos de cachorro que parecían estar al borde del llanto.

—N-no llores e-ehm ¡Puedo comprarte otra!

—…Mi pastel…—Sollozó.

—¡Te compraré dos rebanadas!—El rumano solo pareció deprimirse más—¡Te compraré un pastel entero, si quieres! P-pero no llores, _m-molia_ (p-por favor)…

—Ya no importa…voy a recostarme un rato…—Y se dirigió a su habitación, desprendiendo un aura bastante deprimente. Justo en ese momento, un pequeño moldavo salía de su recámara, y, al notar el estado de su hermano mayor, le dirigió una mirada a manera de riña a Stefan y fue corriendo con Vlad.

Al día siguiente, el pobre Bulgaria le terminó comprandole al rumano un pastel de chocolate de 3 pisos para tratar de disculparse…

* * *

><p>Los búlgaros son tan malos, pero tan malos que asienten con la cabeza para decir que "No" y niegan con ella para decir "Sí" :truestory: (?)<p>

¡Recuerden que entre más reviews dejen, más rápido saldrán los drabbles!

¡Nos leemos!


	7. VII: La menstruación masculina Caso 3

_En un día normal:_

—Hey, ¿Ese no es mi bolígrafo?—Inglaterra frunció el ceño al notar su bolígrafo negro en la mano del francés.

—Sí, lo he tomado prestado, he perdido el mío—Respondió distraídamente mientras llenaba unos papeles.

—Yo no recuerdo habértelo prestado—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Te lo devolveré en unos minutos—Hizo un gesto con su mano libre para indicarle que se fuera.

—_Give me back my pen, please_ (Devuélveme mi pluma, por favor)

—_Attendez, Angleterre, s'il vous plait_ (Espera, Inglaterra, por favor…)

—¡Tú siempre me molestas!—El británico se arrojó contra el francés.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo!?—Y éste le respondió, iniciándose así, en medio de una reunión mundial, OTRA guerra entre ambas naciones.

_En uno de "esos" días: _

—_That's my pen?_

—Sí, espera, ya te lo devuelvo…

—_But…_¡Yo no te lo presté!

—_Oui, oui_ (Sí, si), lo siento—Siguió escribiendo.

—_Bloody bastard!_ ¿¡Porque siempre me molestas!?—Jaloneó al francés.

—E-eh, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ya, ya! ¡Toma!—Le tendió el bolígrafo, mientras que con la otra mano se acomodaba el pelo.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Tú siempre me estás molestando! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Por tu culpa mis pequeños se independizaron!—Eso último lo dijo casi al borde del llanto.

—¿P-pero qué?—El francés se puso nervioso, todos en la sala lo veían con cara acusadora—¡No le he hecho nada malo! ¡Solo tomé su pluma prestada!—Pero eso último no fue tomado a bien, en especial viniendo de él.

—_H-hey, England_, cálma—Estados Unidos iba a intervenir, se aproximaba al inglés, cuando éste se giró hacia él.

—¡Tú no te acerques! ¡Él te habrá ofrecido su ayuda, pero al final tú la aceptaste!—Y como un milagro, el canadiense se hizo visible para Arthur—¡Y tú, que seguiste los pasos de tu hermano!—Chilló—_All are a bunch of bloody bastards!_—Terminó saliendo de la sala y maldiciendo todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

—Iggy…—Rumanía pensaba ir a ver que sucedía con él, pero Noruega lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas. En estos momentos, podría arrancarte la cabeza sólo porque le ganaste en un partido de ajedrez…—Dijo con los ojos cerrados, como si lo recordara. El rumano tragó saliva y se sentó nuevamente.

_Pero sí consume alcohol…_

—¡Los convertiré a todos en niños! ¡Así los educaré como es debido! _Ahahaha~_—Inglaterra tenía los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa que resultaba escalofriante. Estaba en su forma de _Britannia Angel_ y el tirante de la toga se le estaba cayendo; tenía su mundialmente famosa varita con terminación en estrella en la mano, y con ella amenazaba principalmente a Estados Unidos, Canadá y Francia, quienes estaban acorralados en una esquina del salón. Lo único que le impedía ejecutar sus planes era Noruega, quien lo sujetaba desde la espalda, como si lo abrazara, tratando de inmovilizarle los brazos, y Rumanía, que estaba en el suelo, sujetándole los pies para que no avanzara.

—¿Quién demonios le dio de beber?—Se quejó el nórdico, mirando al ojirojo.

—¡No he sido yo! ¡Alguien echó ron o cerveza en su termo!—Le contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pues Arthur no traía ropa interior.

—¡Suéltenme par de _bloody idiots_! ¡Ustedes tampoco se exentarán de ésta!—Forcejeaba Inglaterra. Al final necesitaron ayuda del troll de Noruega para poder controlarlo…

* * *

><p>¡Y he aquí a nuestro Rey del Drama preferido! (?)<p>

Aquí concluyen el tema de _la menstruación masculina_~ Pero no se preocupen, ¡Habrán muchos más drabbles! Y por alguna extraña razón, tengo la impresión de que el próximo les gustará mucho~ En cualquier caso, no olviden dejar sus sensuales reviews ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace leerlos!

¡Nos leemos!


	8. VIII: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas

Inglaterra se despertó, su reloj biológico le decía que debían ser como las siete de la mañana, hora de levantarse.

Su cabeza le dolía de forma espantosa, casi sentía que le iba a estallar. La luz que percibió hizo que le ardieran los ojos, así que los cerró. Luego pestaño un par de veces para acostumbrarse, y mientras lo hacía, sintió frío en las piernas. Cuando su visión se aclaró, miró a su alrededor: Estaba vestido con un traje de cabaret en tonalidades verdes y negras. Se encontraba recostado en el suelo de lo que quizá era un bar o un salón de fiesta, el cual, por cierto, estaba hecho un desastre.

Siguió observando y divisó a sus dos mejores amigos: Noruega, quien vestía una especie de botarga de zorro, con su característico broche de cruz prendado de una de las orejas del traje y Rumanía, el cual solo vestía un mandil de mesero que apenas cubría un poco más debajo de Bucarest y tenía unos cuernitos y alas que trataban de simular los de un murciélago. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, Noruega boca arriba, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, y Rumanía de costado, abrazando las piernas del noruego y usando Oslo como si fuera una almohada.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño, pues sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban bastante borrosos. Posteriormente se sujetó la cabeza, el dolor parecía aumentar.

Se acercó a gatas a sus dos grandes compañeros y se recostó sobre el pecho del nórdico e inevitablemente sonrió: Ahora entendía porque Vlad se veía tan feliz, la botarga era suave y muy calientita.

—Is…—murmuró Lukas entre sueños, a la par que rodeaba protectoramente al inglés con su brazo libre—Dime _eldste bror_ (hermano mayor) una vez más…

—Nngh...Sería un honor que usted montara a _Balaur_ conmigo, gran Drácula~—Balbuceó el rumano mientras se aferraba más a las piernas de la nación de ojos vacíos. Inglaterra dejó escapar unas risitas por los comentarios de sus dos amigos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Y así, sin más, se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

><p>Si hay drabbles muy fumados es porque como mencioné en un principio, son las ideas random que me pasan por la cabeza. Y porque a veces me como unas yerbas azules con manchitas moradas que crecen en el marco de mi ventana (?)<p>

¡Ah! Balaur es una especie de dragón del folclore rumano y se dice que _"Es tan grande, que cuando abre su boca, una mandíbula toca la tierra y la otra el cielo. Tiene aletas, patas, y múltiples cabezas de serpiente."_

Well, eso sería el drabble de hoy~ Espero les haya gustado~

¡Nos leemos!


	9. IX: La broma

A veces, a Rumanía le gusta tomar un poco de jugo de tomate en una copa, simulando beber sangre, para así causarles pequeños infartos a aquellas naciones ingenuas o asustadizas (Véase principalmente Italia y Estados Unidos, entre otros).

No importaba cuantas veces, ni bajo qué circunstancias lo hiciera, nunca dejaba de ser divertido. En esta ocasión lo sería aún más, ya que Lukas le ayudaría.

—Danmark_ (Dinamarca) ha hecho desastres con mis ingredientes y ha desordenado mis libros. Quiero enseñarle a ese _idioten_ (idiota) a no meterse con mis cosas de una buena vez_—fueron sus palabras.

El nórdico se puso un poco de salsa kétchup en el cuello y lo sujetó, como si detuviera una hemorragia; acto seguido entró a la sala de juntas tambaleándose y fingiendo un desmayo. Su hermano menor, Islandia, alzó una ceja y miró hacia la puerta entreabierta, notando al rumano que trataba de contener la risa y, al entender aquello, rodó los ojos. Vlad salió a los pocos segundos después, relamiéndose los labios y con los dedos llenos de más kétchup, haciendo un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano para mantenerse en el papel y no tirarse al suelo a reír por las caras de varias naciones.

—¡Vampiro!—Chilló Estados Unidos.

—¡Vee! ¡Alemania! ¡Sálvame! ¡Vee! ¡Vee!—Feliciano saltó a los brazos del alemán.

El prusiano, presente en esa reunión, y que ya no caía en los juegos de su primo* estaba…bueno, él es awesome, por lo que no puede asustarse, así que diremos que estaba impactado.

Arthur, por su parte, no sabía si debía reírse por la bien montada escena, o si debía ir a reñir a aquél par por armar semejante alboroto en la reunión.

—_Norge!_ (¡Noruega!) ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!—El danés se había arrojado sobre el noruego y sostenía su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que un troll se encontraba ya a sus espaldas.

—_D-Danmark…_—La criatura le propinó un fuerte golpe al danés en la cabeza—No te atrevas a jugar con mis cosas de nuevo—Y el noruego se paró, limpiándose el kétchup con un pañuelo que se sacó del bolsillo.

Después de que la sala de reuniones terminara hecha un desastre con un italiano llorando, un estadounidense y un prusiano completamente histéricos y otras tantas naciones al borde de un colapso nervioso y justo cuando Suiza apuntaba al rumano con una escopeta, Inglaterra apareció y se llevó al ojirojo, sujetándolo de la oreja como si fuera un niño y pasando por el noruego para llevárselo de la muñeca fuera del salón, para después reñirlos por su bromita…

* * *

><p>*Hubo un tiempo en el que la dinastía Hohenzollern gobernó tanto Prusia como Rumanía, así que según un pequeño headcanon (Headcanons, headcanons everywhere (?)) desde 1866 ellos dos se consideran primos.<p>

Uff, un poco más y no subo este drabble~ Estoy a unos capítulos de terminar el Drácula de Bram Stoker y tengo que decir que ¡No entiendo por qué no lo había leído antes! ¡Es realmente MARAVILLOSO! Afsdaf Y me ha inspirado para escribir sensualidades~ Pero esas serán a parte porque…porque no serán aptas para todo público (?) Well, mañana será mein cumpleaños (?) y cada review que dejen será mi regalo. Y les recuerdo, sin regalo no hay pastel. X'DD Es broma, es broma~ En cualquier caso, sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos~

Así pues, ¡Nos leemos!


	10. X: Marukaite Chikyuu

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Diálogos de Inglaterra, Rumanía, _Noruega,_ **los tres juntos.**

* * *

><p>Hey, hey, Norway! Pásame el ron<br>_No, England, (Inglaterra) tienes prohibido el alcohol_  
>(¡Eso no es justo)<br>_ Eh, Romania (Rumanía) yo quiero café_  
><span>Da, (Sí) ¡Pero que alguien me pase el baklava!<span>

** ¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
><strong> ¡La Tierra redonda es! <strong>  
><strong> ¡La Tierra redonda es!<strong>  
><strong> ¡El Magic Trio somos!<strong>

¡La Tierra mágica es!  
>¡Y aquí las pixies juegan!<br>_Is, dime eldste bror (Hermano mayor) ahora~_  
><strong>¡El Magic Trio somos!<strong>

** Ah~ un hermoso mundo,**  
><strong> Puede verse al agitar la varita.<strong>  
><strong> ¡La magia es algo real!<strong>  
><strong> ¡Te lo probaremos!<strong>

(Pero solo la verás si tienes un corazón puro~)

**¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
><strong> ¡La Tierra redonda es! <strong>  
><strong> ¡La Tierra redonda es!<strong>  
><strong> ¡El Magic Trio somos!<strong>

_El pentagrama un circulo es_  
><span> ¡Se parece al pentáculo!<span>  
>¡No los debes confundir!<br>**¡El Magic Trio somos!**

** Ah~ En nuestro caldero**  
><strong> has de encontrar la poción que trae la paz<strong>  
>(<em>Romania!<em> ¡Aléjate de ahí!)  
><span><em>¡La comida de Iggy te hará enfermar!<em>  
><span><em> ¡Advertido estás!<em>

¡Mi comida es estupenda!  
><span>Prefiero las galletas de Nor~<span>  
><em> Tú cocinas bien cuando sigues la receta…<em>  
><span>Seguir la receta es aburrido~<span>  
>Yo siempre la sigo y siempre se quejan…<br>_Tú logras quemar incluso un tazón de frituras…_  
><strong>¡Pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos jamás lo olvidaremos!<strong>

**¡Juntos los tres, cuidaremos…!**  
><strong> ¡De nuestros hermanitos~!<strong>

**¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
><strong> ¡La Tierra redonda es! <strong>  
><strong> ¡La Tierra redonda es!<strong>  
><strong> ¡El Magic Trio somos!<strong>

** Ah~ un hermoso mundo,**  
><strong> Puede verse al agitar la varita<strong>  
><strong> ¡La magia es algo real!<strong>  
><strong> ¡Te lo probaremos!<strong>

** Ah~ la poción que al mundo hará feliz oculta aún está.**  
><strong> ¡La magia de la amistad es real!<strong>  
><strong> ¡Hetalia!<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba viendo vídeos en YouTube cuando un fandub del Marukaite Chikyuu del Bad Trio salvaje apareció y pensé "¡Hey! ¡El Magic Trio también se merece el suyo!" y escribí esto :3 Quería ponerles colorcitos a los diálogos de cada quien, pero FanFiction no me lo permite (;w;) Aun así, espero que le hayan entendido y les haya gustado~<p>

Ah, sí, un pequeño aviso. Últimamente ciertas personitas me han pedido drabbles con las parejas del Magic Trio, así que los siguiente cuatro drabbles serán de temática romántica…aunque siendo yo la escritora, probablemente terminará saliendo una mala comedia X'D

Las parejas que saldrán serán una sorpresa…vale, quizá ni tanto, pues yo sé que ustedes saben (?) las posibles parejas que aparecerán. A excepción de la cuarta. Esa sólo la personita que la pidió sabe cuál será honhonhon~ Así pues, ¡Nos leemos!


	11. XI: Corte de pelo

_**Advertencia: El siguiente drabble es FrUK, si no te gusta, puedes esperar al próximo...**_

* * *

><p>Desde aquél día, lo habían repetido por siglos. Cada vez que Inglaterra necesitaba cortarse el pelo acudía a la casa del francés.<p>

Le detestaba, demasiado, la única razón por la que iba con él, era porque era gratis y, bueno, no era tan malo usando las tijeras. No era como si le agradara su compañía, estar a solas con _that stupid frog_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero parecía que cada que le asaltaba la idea de que era necesario despuntarse el cabello, sus piernas se movían solas, dejándolo en frente de la casa del galo y al estar ya ahí ¿Qué más daba?

Francia, por su parte, decía que eso era lo menos que podía hacer por el inglés carente de estilo y así lograr su buena acción del día. No era como si al tenerlo sentado enfrente de él, algunas veces incluso durmiéndose, le trajera tiernos recuerdos del pasado, de cuando solían estar tanto tiempo juntos, de todas las veces que esperó el fin del mundo con el británico entre sus brazos…Además, no podía correrlo cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, eso no sería educado…

Aquella vez estaban el patio de su casa, Arthur leía _Macbeth_ mientras el francés lo peinaba con delicadeza.

—Oh, _Angleterre,_ siempre el mismo corte, ¿No te cansa?—se quejó Francia, sólo para molestar.

—Mira quién habla,_ frog,_ tú llevas el mismo corte afeminado desde hace siglos—Replicó el británico mientras cerraba su libro de golpe.

—Es que mi estilo nunca pasará de moda—Presumió su cabello levantándolo con un elegante movimiento.

—Lo que digas. Sigue siendo afeminado—Hizo los ojos en blanco por el gesto—Pero…además…—bajo la cabeza para tratar de ocultar el tono rosa de sus mejillas—tú dijiste que éste era el único corte que me quedaba bien…—Todavía recordaba con ternura (que nunca admitiría) aquél incidente de la Edad Media. Francis lo hizo también y sonrío.

—Por supuesto, todo es culpa de esas puntas rebeldes. Se solucionaría si usaras un poco de acondicionador—Le acercó un espejo plateado. Inglaterra lo tomó y observó el trabajo de Francia.

—Esas son cosas de chicas—Se paró, aparentemente dispuesto a irse. Francis río ligeramente.

—¿Te quedas a tomar café?

—Tú sabes la respuesta.

—Sí, sí, té negro para el caballero inglés.

—Y también quiero macarrones.

Al final, ambos entraron a la casa del galo. Parecía que aquello también se había convertido en una tradición entre ellos…

* * *

><p>*Escondida detrás de un escudo de nokias* Y-yo…sé que muchas esperaban USUK y…¡Les pido disculpas! Pero es una pareja de la cual verdaderamente no se me da escribir…Y tengo que aclarar que NO soy anti. Juro que estrellé varias veces mi cabeza contra la pared para sacar un drabble de ellos pero...ya ven el resultado. En cualquier caso, aprovechando que ésto es FrUK, quiero desearles ¡Un feliz aniversario de la Entente Cordiale a todas! Espero que se la pasen lindo este bello día lleno de amour~<p>

¡Nos leemos en el próximo drabble! (Sí, ese si será de cierta pareja que implica a un noruego y a un…joder, ni sé para qué hago el suspenso, ustedes saben que pareja será (?))


	12. XII: Galletas de mantequilla

_**Advertencia: El siguiente drabble es DenNor, si no te gusta, puedes esperar al próximo.**_

* * *

><p>—Mantequilla…huelo mantequilla—Noruega se asomó a la cocina del danés, fijándose en los múltiples tazones y cucharas que se encontraban sobre la mesa, junto con bolsas de harina, los frascos de especias y las barras de su ingrediente preferido: la mantequilla.<p>

—¡Ah! _Norge!_ (¡Noruega!) ¡Estoy preparando algunas galletas! ¡Mira!—Dijo Dinamarca con voz animada.

Ese día, el mayor de los nórdicos había invitado a su viejo amigo vikingo a pasar el rato en su casa y, en medio del maratón de películas variadas, había desaparecido misteriosamente. En un principio, el noruego lo _ignoró_, pero al final no aguantó la tentación y siguió el aroma de las especias.

—¿Quieres probar como van quedando?—Mathias cortó un pequeño trozo de masa, lo hizo bolita y se la ofreció a su amigo por encima del hombro, sosteniéndola con su dedo pulgar y corazón.

Lukas se acercó y se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo, sosteniéndose de la cintura del más alto para mantener el equilibrio y, contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, mordió además, los dedos del danés, ocasionando que éste hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—La masa no es algo que se deba de comer—riñó Noruega mientras se pasaba el trocito que le habían dado. Dinamarca terminó riéndose, porque, después de todo, conocía muy bien el carácter un tanto arisco de su amigo.

El del broche de cruz fue a sentarse al comedor, para así poder observar tranquilamente al nórdico de pelos rebeldes. Probablemente, jamás admitiría que las galletas danesas eran sus preferidas, ni lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Mathias preparándolas. Le encantaba ver toda esa dedicación que le ponía a cada galletita…

Un rato después –que a ambas naciones les parecieron apenas minutos- Dinamarca terminó.

—¡Mira, _Norge_! ¡Les he dado forma de unicornios y hadas y de esas criaturas que tanto te gustan!—le mostró al noruego la bandeja de galletas.

—Te tardaste mucho—Mathias rió y Lukas lo miró unos momentos, esperando a que dejara la bandeja en algún lugar, luego se acercó al danés.

—¿Eh? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Preguntó el mayor de los nórdicos, extrañado.

El de orbes vacías se puso de puntitas y, recargando una de sus manos en la mejilla del contrario, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Dinamarca se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido, al contrario de Noruega, quien rápidamente trasladó las galletas a un tazón y se dirigió al recibidor.

—Despierta. La próxima película debe estar por comenzar—comentó, apenas volteando a ver al danés, y haciendo visible la ligera tonalidad rosa de sus mejillas…

* * *

><p>*Se asoma tímidamente* ¡Disculpen la demora! No había podido actualizar nada por dos razones, y una de ellas es eso *Señala una esquina vacía donde se supone, está su Inspiración Romántica* Ella no coopera.<br>_"No coopero porque tú no me pagas. Exijo un aumento"  
><em>¡Tú no necesitas dinero! ¡Nadie más puede verte!  
><em>"Bah".<br>_Well, en cualquier caso, espero tener más rápido los siguientes dos drabbles ¿Verdad?  
><em>"Yo no prometo nada"<br>_*Parece que habla sola like England (?)*

(QwQ) Recuerden dejar sus opiniones, quizá la hagan reflexionar…

¡Nos leemos~!


	13. XIII: Celos

_**Advertencia: El siguiente drabble es RoBul, si no te gusta, puedes esperar al próximo.**_

* * *

><p>Bulgaria y Rumanía caminaban lado a lado sobre el pasillo mármol, dirigiéndose a la próxima reunión mundial.<p>

Iban platicando animadamente, hasta que Vlad pasó al lado de Estados Unidos, quien lo miraba supersticiosamente; el rumano le sonrió, mostrando ese colmillo más desarrollado, sin poder reprimir una risita cuando el norteamericano sacó una cruz para escudarse.

—No entiendo cuál es la gracia de todo ese teatro—bufó Stefan cuando sobrepasaron a la nación.

—¡Pero no puedes negar que sus reacciones son demasiado divertidas!—Se soltó a reír.

—Las primeras veces pero…

—¡Vamos!—codeó a su amigo—O podría ser que…—esbozó una sonrisita burlona—¿Será que estás celoso~?

Las mejillas del búlgaro se colorearon con un suave rosa, por lo que desvió la mirada.

—P-por supuesto que no, _idiotka_ (idiota)

—¡Si lo estás!—se burló.

—¡Que no!

—Y no tienes por qué estarlo—El ojirojo lo rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos—tú siempre serás el único para mí…—susurró mientras le hacía cariños con la nariz.

Bulgaria se sonrojó y empezó a carraspear.

—¡Q-que no estoy celoso! ¿P-por qué debería estarlo?

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me quieres?—Lo miró con una fingida cara de corderito triste.

—¡Sí! Digo ¡No! ¡Digo!—Al final suspiró exhausto y empezó a acariciar el cabello del rumano—Sólo deja de mirarme así—Pidió antes de darle un sutil beso en los labios. Vlad río y, entre broma y broma, llegaron al salón de juntas.

Cuando la reunión finalizó, ambos estaban dispuestos a regresar juntos, cuando Feliciano pasó despreocupadamente frente a ellos. Los verdes ojos del búlgaro resplandecieron mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una varita de madera y se dirigía hacia el italiano.

_—__Așteaptă!_ (¡Espera!)—Protestó Rumanía, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde: El búlgaro apresaba al castaño con la mano izquierda y lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha.

—¡Detente!—El ojirojo jaloneaba a su amigo, en un vano esfuerzo de que abandonara su labor.

_—Izvinete_ (lo siento), Vlad, pero su cara me provoca...—respondió con sencillez.

—¡Pero no quiero...!—Protestó cual niño pequeño.

—Hey, espera…tú…¿Estás…celoso?—Stefan levantó una ceja sorprendido y se detuvo, pero aún sin soltar al italiano.

El rumano frunció el ceño, retiró el brazo del búlgaro, liberando a Italia (Quien salió corriendo e invocando a Alemania) y se posicionó en su lugar, siendo ahora él quien parecía el rehén.

—¿Quién está celoso? _Idiotule_ (Idiota)—Contestó mientras hacía un mohín, sonrosado.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del déjà vu, rieron divertidos.

—Entonces, ¿Nos vamos a casa?—Preguntó Rumanía, sin despegarse.

—Por supuesto—le sonrió Bulgaria, rodeándolo ahora con ambos brazos y apretándolo más fuerte…

* * *

><p><em>"Suficiente, me largo" <em>  
>¡No lo hagas! *Se aferra a ella (?)* Yo…¡Te amo! ¡Debemos ser una así como todos serán uno con Rusia algún día!<br>_"He dicho que me voy"  
><em>¡Romance! ¡No te vayas! *Se queda llorando en posición fetal* Por favor…Romance...vuelve...

(That was a :truestory:) (?)


	14. XIV: ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

_**Advertencia: El siguiente drabble es NorUK, si no te gusta, puedes esperar al próximo.**_

* * *

><p>Inglaterra se despertó cual reloj, exactamente a las siete de la mañana, sobresaltándose al notar que no se encontraba en su habitación. Miró preocupado a su alrededor y cuando se giró, ahogó un gritito, pues Noruega se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.<p>

Sonrosado, miró bajo las cobijas, lo cual no le ayudó a tranquilizarse, puesto que lo único que cubría a Oslo era un antiguo casco vikingo, mientras que Londres estaba expuesto para cualquier ataque.

—_N-Norway…_—musitó asustado a la par que picaba tímidamente el hombro del nórdico, quien siguió en su profundo sueño—_Norway…_—movió los labios, sin emitir ni un sonido, picando con más fuerza el hombro del noruego, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos, causándole a Arthur un terror tan grande que rodó y cayó de la cama.

—_England?_ (¿Inglaterra?)—Lukas se frotó el rostro, irritado—¿Qué demonios haces en mí…?—Paró la cuestión al percatarse de que aquella no era su recámara—¿Dónde estamos?

—_I don't know_—La voz del británico era técnicamente inaudible.

Noruega se masajeó las sienes, se paró de la cama y, sin molestarse en cubrir su capital, abrió la puerta de la habitación, casi golpeando al rumano que parecía disponerse a tocar la puerta. Entonces el nórdico logró reconocer su entorno: Se encontraban en la casa de Rumanía; miró acusadoramente al propietario.

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme qué carajos ha pasado.

Vlad, que hasta ese entonces se veía adormilado, lo miró indignado.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Fue de ustedes la idea de ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sobrio! Además ni participé, Andrei quería que le leyera un creepypasta…—Entrecerró los ojos, a manera de reproche—Y les aviso que si me llega a preguntar algo sobre los "ruidos" de anoche, van a tener que ayudarme a darle "La plática". Ahora, por el amor de Drácula, ¡Cúbranse decentemente!—Terminó con un tono más burlón cuando vio al inglés que intentaba cubrir Londres con su almohada.

El británico se sonrojó ante la observación, le dedicó una seña poco digna de un _gentlemen_ con el dedo corazón y apretó más el cojín contra su capital.

Finalmente Rumanía se retiró, diciéndoles entre risas que pronto tendría el desayuno.

Lukas cerró la puerta, se giró para ver a Inglaterra de pies a cabeza y bajó nuevamente la mirada hasta la región que se esmeraba en cubrir.

—_Hey, England_—Llamó sin quitar su típica _pokerface_—¿No te gustaría intentarlo otra vez?—La respuesta fue un almohadazo en la cara—Yo decía del concurso de sobriedad—fingió inocencia.

—_O-of course!_ ¡Y-yo también me refería a eso!—Se excusó, rojo hasta las orejas, dejándose caer en la cama, nerviosito.

Entonces Noruega recogió su casco, se lo colocó en la cabeza y tomando un poco de impulso se arrojó contra el indefenso inglés, lanzando un grito como en sus salvajes tiempos vikingos…

* * *

><p>*Llora cual niña pequeña en las piernas de su Inspiración Cómica* Comedia…Tú si me quieres ¿Verdad?<br>_"Sí, yo te quiero…"_  
>Tú no me vas a abandonar jamás ¿Verdad? Siempre permanecerás a mi lado ¿VERDAD?<br>_"Eh. . . . ."_  
>Tú me quieres, ¿Verdad?<br>_"Sí, yo te quiero…"_


	15. XV: 4 de Julio

Noruega y Rumanía se habían citado en un parque.

Ambos llegaron puntuales, Rumanía traía una vieja maleta deportiva.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?—Noruega frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado por el contenido.

—Sólo son algunas películas clásicas—Le respondió el ojirojo, abriendo la maleta para comprobar sus palabras. El nórdico suspiró aliviado—¿Y tú que llevarás?

—Mi valiosa presencia

El rumano puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Traes dinero?—Lukas asintió—Entonces vamos por un par de cosas.

Se dirigieron a la dulcería más cercana y compraron un buen surtido de dulces, gomitas, lunetas, chicles, caramelos y chocolates. Una vez finalizada la compra, continuaron su camino.

—Eh, Lu, tú también eres muy sobreprotector, e-eh quiero decir, cariñoso con _Islanda_ (Islandia), pero no te deprimes en su cumpleaños...es…un poco raro…

—¿Por qué debería deprimirme? Se independizó de ese _idioten_ (idiota) de _Danmark_ (Dinamarca). Con eso me demostró que casi siempre sabría lo debería hacer en el futuro. Y digo casi siempre porque aún no me quiere decir _eldste bror_ (hermano mayor)—murmuró lo último—Además tú tampoco parecesdeprimirte en el cumpleaños del _liten Moldova_ (pequeño Moldavia).

—¡Por supuesto que no! Fue muy valiente de su parte independizarse de _Rusia _(Rusia), y aunque se hubiera independizado de mí, me sentiría muy orgulloso al verlo como una nación fuerte que no necesite depender ni siquiera de mí, que soy su hermano~

Fueron conversando de múltiples temas y, sin darse cuenta, se comían el surtido de dulces que habían comprado hace unas horas.

Al final, llegaron a su destino: La casa de Inglaterra.

Rumanía tocó el timbre y esperaron a que el inglés los recibiera. Entonces, Lukas se percató de que ya no quedaban dulces, por lo que rápidamente le arrebató la bolsa al ojirojo, escondiéndola atrás de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que el británico iba abriendo la puerta.

Vlad observó los gestos del noruego y comprendió lo que había pasado. Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosas y rápidamente se volvió con Arthur, quién, por cierto, se veía sumamente melancólico y desanimado.

—_S-salut, Iggy~!_ (¡H-hola, Iggy~!)—¡Traemos un par de películas! ¿No quieres sentarte un rato a verlas con nosotros?—Le tendió la maleta, sonriendo. El nórdico lo saludó con su mano libre, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Parecía que siempre se terminaban acabando las golosinas…

* * *

><p>Hoy estimadas damas (¿Caballeros presentes?) es un día (En México todavía falta media hora para que sea 5 de Julio, aún estoy dentro de la fecha (?)) de feels y deben saber perfectamente la razón cofindependenciadeUSAcof (?)<p>

Bien, este drabble viene en parte de un headcanon mío (Como la mayoría), que dice que este día Noruega y Rumanía tratan (Del verbo rara vez lo consiguen) de distintas formas de alegrar un poco a Iggy que anda por ahí escupiendo sangre.

La otra parte viene de otro headcanon que me encontré navegando por ahí en tumblr, más específico, que dice que intentan animarlo con dulces, pero que siempre terminan comiéndoselos en el camino.

¡Lo que más alegra en un día como este son los reviews! Así que no olviden dejarlos (?) ¡Nos leemos~!


	16. XVI: Toad

_**Aclaraciones: AU Gakuen**_

* * *

><p>Noruega leía tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, o eso hasta que fue interrumpido:<p>

—¡Nor! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!—Rumanía llegó muy exaltado y se veía bastante preocupado.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

El rumano rebuscó en su mochila y le mostró un sapo que lucía extrañamente familiar…

—¡Iggy se ha convertido en un sapo!

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Lukas nuevamente leía, pero ahora en el Club de Magia, tratando de encontrar una cura para su amigo británico.

—¿Y cómo terminó así?—Preguntó mientras tomaba otro libro.

—Trató de convertir a Francis en un sapo pero…

—Déjame adivinar: Se estaba admirando en un espejo y el hechizo le rebotó—El anfibio se exaltó y empezó a croar aparentemente molesto.

—_Exactă_ (Exacto)—Rumanía apoyó sus codos en una mesa y recargó su barbilla en la misma, para así tener la mirada a la altura del animalito—_Aude_ (Oye) Nor, mira esto…—El aludido pausó su lectura y se acercó—Incluso ahora, Iggy aún tiene sus cejas…

—No seas _idioten_ (idiota) Vlad, los sapos no pueden tener…por el amor de Odín…es cierto…—El noruego se sorprendió (a su inexpresiva forma) al comprobar que sobre los ojos del sapo había algo que parecía pelo, pero viscoso. Lo rozó un poco con un dedo, era simplemente increíble. Arthur saltó hacia atrás y comenzó a croar, seguramente a manera de reclamo.

—Vale, seguiré buscando una solución—Interpretó Lukas al ver como el sapo inglés inflaba el pecho, probablemente indignado.

—Eh, Nor ¿Y si el hechizo se rompe con el beso de alguien, como en esos cuentos románticos?—el ojirojo miró burlonamente al británico.

—Tiene sentido—Noruega también se giró hacia el animalito, que retrocedió un paso.

—Iggy…¿Me dejarías ser el afortunado que rompa el encantamiento?—El rumano le sonrió seductoramente, pero pronto ese gesto se convirtió en una sonora carcajada al presenciar como la piel verdosa del anfibio adquiría una tonalidad rosada. Lukas le propinó un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo callar.

—Sabes que ese tipo de cosas solo funcionan entre enamorados. Mejor deberíamos llamar a…—Antes de que terminara la frase, el tono rosa se tornó rojo, haciendo que el sapo pareciera más bien un tomate con patas…y cejas; saltó sobre la cabeza de Vlad para alcanzar la del nórdico y una vez ahí, comenzó a saltar y a croar, forzando al noruego a inclinar la cabeza para continuar leyendo. Rumanía se tiró al suelo por risa que le causó toda le escenita.

Al final pasó una semana para que encontraran una cura…o mejor dicho, que el hechizo expirara.

* * *

><p><em>"Un drabble donde Iggy se convierta en un sapo"<em> No, no se me había olvidado ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Y bueno, si tienen algún pedido, no duden en decírmelo….De preferencia no-paring, tanto por los gustos del resto de la audiencia como por el hecho de que se me dan fatal (QwQ) (?)

También, las sugerencias, quejas, las maldiciones y los halagos siempre son bien recibidos (-w-)9

¡Nos leemos!


	17. XVII: Los más grandes

—¡No agregues eso!—Gritaba Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué no?—Replicaba el ojirojo

—¡Porque no está en la receta!—Ambas naciones forcejeaban cerca de un caldero, el primero tratando de impedir que el segundo vertiera polvo de hadas sobre la mezcla contenida en el viejo trasto negro, mientras una tercera nación nórdica de ojos vacíos observaba la escena de cerca.

—Basta. Vlad, deja el polvo de hadas a un lado…—Arthur se distrajo al ver a Noruega aproximarse, permitiéndole al rumano agregar el dichoso ingrediente al caldero, del cual empezó a emerger una niebla rosa que impedía la visión.

—_Idiot!_ ¡Te dije que no lo agregaras!—Se escuchó una voz femenina.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Quién anda ahí!?—Contestó una voz más del mismo género.

—Por Odín…—Una tercera voz de chica.

Cuando la niebla se disipó, el trio se sobresaltó en un principio, pero rápidamente comprendieron que se habían convertido en chicas, con todo y ropa incluida.

—¡Más te vale encontrar una solución pronto!—Una rubia de coletas y lentes se acercó amenazante a una ojiroja con pelo suelto y un sobrerito.

—E-eh, tranquilo…la ¡Tranquila! Además, ya no tienes esas enormes cejas, deberías agradecerme~—Sonrió nerviosamente, señalando la frente de la ahora británica, quien retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de mirarse la frente y tocándose donde antes estaban sus sensuales cejas.

—¡Basta ustedes dos!—Una rubia de pelo ligeramente ondulado, con un broche en forma de cruz y un ricito flotante, se cruzó de brazos, mirando seriamente a las otras dos, que se giraron hacia ella—Tenemos que buscar una solución ahora…—Rumanía ladeó la cabeza al observarla.

—…Nor…estás plana…—Dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

Inglaterra miró sus pechos y comentó:

—Sí, hasta yo tengo más que tú…

—¡Ja! Yo tengo más que ustedes dos juntas~—Canturreó la ojiroja, ganándose un golpe de la ahora-no-cejona.

—Qu-que tontas son, es obvio que el tamaño de los senos es inversamente proporcional al del pene—Las mejillas de Noruega se sonrosaron y giró la cabeza, cruzando los brazos a la altura de sus pechos. Y ésta vez, las sonrojadas fueron las otras dos chicas, quienes gritaron al unísono:

—¡No es cierto!

* * *

><p>La última vez que vi una lista de los países con las regiones vitales (?) más grandes, Noruega ocupaba el octavo puesto. En cuanto a las capitales más pequeñas…No me recuerden ese triste hecho…es demasiado doloroso…(?)<p>

En fin, ¿Les gustaría que extendiera esta situación como lo hice con los casos de la Menstruación Masculina?

Y si alguien gusta dejar una lista más reciente para consolarme (?), una sugerencia, un pedido, una maldición o un halago…¡Los reviews son gratis!

¡Nos leemos!


	18. XVIII: La dura realidad de a lady

Después de expresarle educadamente (Véase verbo gritar) a Rumanía que debían encontrar una solución lo más rápido posible, Inglaterra decidió regresar a casa.

Cuando se encontraba en la puerta de su residencia, notó que había perdido sus llaves. Irritado, o mejor dicho irritada, tocó el timbre, con la esperanza de que sus adorados hermanos se dignaran a abrirle. Pronto Gales abrió la puerta, la miró de pies a cabeza, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo cortésmente:

—¿Qué se le ofrece, _ddynes hardd_ (hermosa dama)?

Inglaterra pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula a lo que presenciaba, pero antes de poder protestar, el escocés empujó a su hermano.

—Seguramente se ha perdido. Si usted gusta, yo puedo llevarla a dónde desee—Escocia le dedicó una mirada seductora al tiempo que tomaba delicadamente su mano.

La rubia se sonrojó instintivamente y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero pronto frunció el ceño y se dirigió amenazadoramente al par de británicos:

—¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo par de _bloody idiots_!? ¡Soy yo!—En un principio, los dos hombres se sorprendieron de que una joven se dirigiera a ellos de semejante manera y entonces Cedrick palideció:

—¿A-Arthur…?

—¡No~! ¡Soy la Reina!—contestó sarcásticamente—_Of course, I am!_

Scott pareció atragantarse con algo invisible mientras Inglaterra rodaba los ojos.

—_Well_, estoy cansada y quiero ducharme, así que si me permiten…—La chica empujó a los dos mayores y cual diva se dirigió al baño.

—No puede ser…—murmuró el pelirrojo—¿¡Y cómo se atreve a hablarme así!?—Se dejó caer en el sofá—Pero no puedo tocarlo…tocarla mientras tenga ese aspecto—bufó frustrado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una idea…—Gales sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Un par de horas después, Francia y Estados Unidos se encontraban afuera del hogar de los británicos. El francés portaba un elegante yelmo y un escudo medieval.

—_Hey,_ _France_, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco…?

—_Non,_ no lo creo…—Contestó mientras miraba paranoicamente en varias direcciones—Esas bestias no me invitarían a menos que planeen algún atentado contra mi persona…—El norteamericano rió estruendosamente.

—_Don't worry!_ ¡_The Hero_ te protegerá!—Aseguró antes de empezar a tocar repetidas veces el timbre, a la par que sacaba una hamburguesa de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando Inglaterra les abrió la puerta, el estadounidense se quedó parado, con el ceño un poco fruncido y tratando de analizar rápidamente a la chica que se encontraba delante de él, pero en eso, fue empujado. Obviamente sus quejas fueron ignoradas por su agresor francés el cual había tirado sus protecciones.

—_Je n'avais jamais vu une si belle et délicate dame comme vous _(Nunca había visto una dama tan bella y delicada como usted), pero dime _belle rose_ (bella rosa), ¿Cómo es que una _mademoiselle_ (señorita) así ha caído en la guarida de estos sucios _hooligans_…?—Francia sujetaba delicadamente a la chica de su cadera, de forma que pudiera verla a los ojos

La británica estaba roja, paralizada, con la boca abierta, hasta que su cerebro reaccionó y golpeó al galo en París para librarse:

—_GET AWAY FROM ME, DIRTY, UGGLY AND DISGUSTING FROG!_—Chilló mientras le arrojaba libros, cojines, lámparas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—_England!_ ¡Así que eres tú!—Río al fin el norteamericano—¡Ya decía que esos ojos se me hacían conocidos! Aunque me despistaste por tus cejas—se agachó para esquivar un cenicero de vidrió que le arrojaron directo a la cara—_Hey!_

—_SHUT UP!_—Alfred tomó el escudo de Francia para poder acercarse un poco más a la chica.

—_Come on!_ ¡No te dije nada malo! ¡De hecho eres _so pretty_!—Inglaterra se sonrojó y cambió de objetivo, lanzándole cosas a la potencia mundial que reía— _You need a new name!_ ¡Uno de chica! ¿Qué tal Alice?

—El niño tiene razón _Angleterre_, no podemos llamarte con tu feo nombre de chico—Sonrió Francis, pensando que las reacciones de la inglesa eran realmente tiernas—Por cierto, ¡Lindos lentes!

Y en otro rincón de la estancia, Escocia y Gales observaban como su ahora hermana trataba de golpear alternadamente a las otras dos naciones.

—Esta no ha sido una buena idea, acaban de romper mi cenicero favorito—gruñó el primero.

—Venga, sabes que es mejor que lo que hay en televisión hoy—sonrió Cedrick, antes de darle un sorbo a su té…

* * *

><p>¡Lamento el atraso! Mi internet se ha estado poniendo muy nena y no me había permitido actualizar hasta hoy. Lo bueno es que mañana podrán leer el siguiente drabble.<p>

Este me ha quedado un poquito largo porque estaba bastante inspirada cuando lo escribí, jujú~

Bien, pedidos, opiniones, maldiciones y halagos ¡En los reviews, por favor!

¡Nos leemos~!


	19. XIX: La dura realidad de en dame

Noruega llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta, topándose con el resto de los nórdicos que la miraban sorprendidos. Recordó que ese día habían organizado una noche de películas de terror.

—Llegué—Sin más explicaciones se dirigió a la sala, dónde Finlandia la detuvo.

—_N-Norja…?_ (¿N-Noruega…?) ¿Eres tú?

—_Ja_ (Sí), soy yo…—suspiró cansada y se sentó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas de forma que su falta se levantaba y permitía ver sus bragas. Los cuatro nórdicos mayores se sonrojaron y el menor, más rojo que un tomatito, se giró hacia otro lado.

—Nor, l's m'jeres n' s' s'entan así—dijo Suecia.

—Especialmente cuando traen falda—complementó Dinamarca, nervioso.

La chica bufó molesta y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a su habitación. Pocos minutos después regresó con uno de sus pantalones de chico, el cual le quedaba un par de tallas más grande.

—¿Ahora puedo sentarme?—Nadie se negó, pero un silencio incómodo invadió la estancia.

—Se sentirá raro decirte Lukas siendo una…chica…—Dijo de pronto Dinamarca—¡Ahora te diré Nora!—sonrió radiante.

Noruega iba a replicar cuando Finlandia la interrumpió.

—¡_Tanska_ (Dinamarca) tiene razón! ¡Y yo soy bueno dando nombres! ¿Qué tal Lukaria? ¡O Luka! ¡Lukastasia! O…o…—El finlandés se calló cuando escuchó el canto de los grillos.

—Is, ¿Tú cómo me llamarías? Cuando eras pequeño siempre le dabas buenos nombres a los frailecillos...—El islandés se hizo el desinteresado mientras desviaba la mirada

—_Veit ekki_ (No lo sé)…¿Lucia?

—A mí me gusta más Nora…—Protestó Mathias, haciendo un puchero.

—¡El maratón ya va a empezar!—Interrumpió emocionado Finlandia, mientras encendía la televisión.

—Is, si me asusto ¿Me abrazarás y me dirás "Todo estará bien querida _eldste søster_ (hermana mayor)"?—Los ojos vacíos de la chica casi parecían emocionados—Ya no tienes que decirme _eldste bror_ (hermano mayor).

—No lo voy a decir…—se revolvió incómodo—además tú nunca te asustas—murmuró al final.

—¡Yo sí te abrazaré~!—El danés abrazó a la rubia, como si fuera un oso.

—¡Yo también~!—Río Tino mientras la abrazaba desde atrás del sillón, y Dinamarca hacía una pequeña mueca porque el finés apretaba fuerte. Suecia se acercó un poco.

—Yo t'mbién.

Y el islandés, sintiéndose un poco aislado se acercó y se aferró al resto de sus amigos.

—Está bien, te abrazaré…—susurró apenado.

Un brazo de la chica logró zafarse del gran apretón, mientras se estiraba.

—Aire…no…puedo…r-respirar—alcanzó a decir, por lo que todos la soltaron, un poco sonrojados.

Al fin, el dichoso maratón empezó…pero tengo que decir, que nadie le estaba prestando atención: Tino y Mathias estaban muy entretenidos peinando y jugando con el largo cabello de Noruega, la cual estaba abrazando a su hermanito, insistiéndole en que la llamará hermana mayor; El islandés estaba negándose, pero interiormente reía porque su hermana se veía encantadora con todas las trencitas, y coletas que le habían hecho las otras dos naciones; por último Suecia observaba toda la escena.

—T' v's l'nda—dijo.

—_Takk_ (Gracias)…?—La chica estaba un poco sorprendida aunque su rostro no lo reflejara.

—¡Sí! ¡Realmente tierna!—Agregó el finlandés.

—Pareces una de esas muñecas de porcelana—dijo Emil en voz baja y sonrosado.

—¡Tengo una idea!—Exclamó Dinamarca mientras dejaba a todos sus amigos y corría al cuarto de la nación del broche de cruz. Pronto volvió sujetando de las orejas a un conejito rosa con un clásico traje de marinerito—¡Creo que Nor duerme con éste!—Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar su plan, Lukas, alias Nora, lo golpeó en Copenhague y recuperó a su peluche...de colección (?)

—No te vuelvas a atrever a tocar al Número 322, nombre clave Conejito Marinero o a alguno de sus compañeros—Amenazó. Luego se volvió hacia el peluche para arreglarle la pañoleta y acomodarle la gorra. Estaba tan concentrada en emperifollar a su conejo, que no se dio cuenta de que Finlandia le había tomado fotografías con su celular.

El islandés iba a protestar, pero Tino coloco su dedo índice en sus labios.

—¡Es que se ve tan tierna haciendo eso!

—¡Pero!

—Te pasaré las fotos, si quieres—Islandia lo pensó unos momentos, suspiró y asintió ruborizado; Seguidamente el finés subió el pulgar y se dirigió hacia Mathias, quién, adolorido, le devolvió el gesto.

Los siguientes días, todos los nórdicos sólo se preocupaban por complacer y atender a Noruega, a quién no le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse….

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardar, pero el internet es horrible y tengo que empezar a ver lo de mis papeles porque ¡Pronto seré un puma! (Veáse UNAM) y no doy más datos porque revelaría que tan vieja soy (?)<p>

Espero que le haya gustado y cualquier pedido, sugerencia, maldición o halago es bien recibido en un review.

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: Espero haber escrito bien el idioma sueco (?)


	20. XX: La dura realidad de o doamnă

Rumanía salió del cuarto, suspirando pesadamente.

Inglaterra había exagerado, ser una chica no podía ser un gran problema…Se estiró y dirigió a la cocina, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría:

—_Frate!_ (¡Hermano!) ¡Ya llegué!—Moldavia llegó saltando felizmente, buscando a su querido hermano mayor.

—_Moldova~!_ (¡Moldavia~¡) ¡Te extrañe mucho!—La rumana corrió hacia el menor, atrapándolo en un gran abrazo, hundiendo la nariz entre su pelo—¿Tú me extrañaste~?—Dijo mientras lo veía emocionada. El niño, por su parte, frunció el ceño.

—_F-frate?_—Dudó.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedes…?—La ojiroja se sorprendió en un principio, pero al recordar _un par de razones_ rió—¡Ah~! ¡Cierto!

—¿Fue a propósito o…? Ya te he dicho que debes ser cuidadoso cuando experimentes…—riñó el niño.

—Sí, si~ _Îmi pare rău~_ (Lo siento~) —Soltó a su hermanito.

—¡Es en serio! ¿Al menos sabes si se puede revertir?—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno no, pero…¡No puede ser tan malo!—El pequeño se cruzó de brazos, reprimiendo con su mirada a la joven quién río—Pasando a otro tema, ¡Es hora de averiguar de una vez por todas cómo hacen del baño las mujeres~!

Andrei simplemente se masajeó el puente de la nariz al ver como su ahora hermana se dirigía al baño dando saltitos. Pasaron varios minutos y la chica volvió bastante pálida.

—_F-Sora?_ (H-hermana)—Se autocorrigió el moldavo—¿Estás bien?

—_D-da_ (S-sí), n-no es nada—Rumanía buscó apoyo en una pared cercana—C-creo que había escuchado algo sobre esto, p-pero no es como si hubiera esperado vivirlo…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

—Es…—Se aclaró la garganta—Te hablaré de ello cuando seas mayor—Ante esa respuesta el menor infló las mejillas.

—¡Pero…!—Antes de que pudiera empezar a replicar, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—¡Yo voy~!—Se excusó. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que su gran amigo búlgaro.

—Ehm…yo…—El azabache carraspeó nervioso—¿Se encuentra…?

—Bul, soy yo…—Sonrió la chica, y tengan por seguro que, si esto fuera un _cartoon_, la mandíbula de Stefan caería hasta el suelo.

—¡No es posible! ¡Tú! —Tomó a Rumanía de los hombros—¿¡Cómo demonios…!?—Y posteriormente bajó lentamente la mirada hasta cierta parte—¿S-son reales…?

—_Desigur!_ (¡Por supuesto!)—Se pavoneó la de dentadura filosa. Bulgaria entrecerró los ojos y, tembloroso, acercó una de sus manos lentamente. Pero antes de hacer contacto alguno, la chica se percató de la presencia de su hermano menor y abofeteó al búlgaro en plan de "¡Ahora no, idiota!".

—¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto!?—Hungría saltó inesperadamente desde un arbusto cercano—_Románia, __állat!_ (¡Rumanía, animal!) ¿De verdad eres tú?—Miró amenazadora a la joven de ojos rojos que le regresaba una mirada donde se encontraban sentimientos de sorpresa, miedo y enojo.

—¿¡A quién más esperabas, _prostie_ (tonta)!?—Se trató de defender.

La húngara bufó y se masajeó las sienes.

—_Fasz_ (Joder)…y justo cuando tenía tiempo para conseguir algo de material RoBul…

—¿Qué es "RoBul"?—Cuestionó Bulgaria, pero fue ignorado

— ¿¡A eso venías!?

—¿A qué más vendría? ¿A darte una plática de sexualidad femenina?—Se burló.

—B-bueno es que…—la rumana se revolvió incómoda, alternando la mirada de la castaña a su parte inferior.

—¿Eh? ¿Será acaso qué…?—Elizabetha soltó una risita.

—¡No te rías!

—Bien, te ayudaré...—La húngara se giro hacia el azabache—Lo siento, _Bulgária_ (Bulgaria) pero esto será cosa de chicas, así que…—Entró a la casa de la ojiroja y cerró la puerta tras sí.

_—Apenas lo he visto como una chica y ya no la entiendo_—Se lamentó mentalmente el búlgaro, para finalmente retirarse cabizbajo.

—Eso sí, tengo que avisarte que te cobraré—canturreó Eli.

—Era demasiada belleza…

—Quiero que me permitas grabar algo de calidad…

—¡Qué sucia!

—¿Quieres que te explique, o no?

—Hablaremos de los términos después…e-eh, _Moldova_, ¿Por qué no sales a jugar un rato?

—Pero también quiero oír…—Protestó el menor.

—Nada de eso, anda ve a jugar, cuando vuelvas compraré algo de helado de chocolate ¿Vale?—Sonrió nerviosa. El niño accedió a regañadientes.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la recámara de la anfitriona, dónde Hungría explicó con lujo de detalles todo lo que implicaba ser una mujer. Un buen rato después, Rumanía salió excesivamente pálida, temblando.

—Tengo que encontrar la cura…pronto…—Murmuró.

Y efectivamente, no salió de su habitación en días, los cuales invirtió leyendo hasta el más antiguo manuscrito con el que contaba, para al final conseguir la solución.

La primera en llegar fue Inglaterra, quien no dudó ni un segundo en tomar la poción de un sorbo, pues incluso España había comenzado a molestarla…Noruega, por su parte, tardó en ingerirla debido a que ya se había acostumbrado a la excesiva cantidad de atención que recibía de parte del resto de los nórdicos, quienes la mimaron cual princesa. Obviamente, Rumanía fue la primera en beber la dichosa poción, y no pudo estar más ridículamente feliz cuando recupero a _su amiguito_ y sus bien formados pectorales...

* * *

><p>Si no entienden que sucedía con Rumanía, quiere decir que aún son demasiado inocentes (?)<br>Ejem, perdón por haber tardado tanto, culpen a mi internet fail y a mi necesidad de estudiar física…¡Pero trataré de volver a actualizar regularmente! Y sí, el siguiente capítulo ya está avanzado, así que no creo que represente gran problema terminarlo y subirlo. En cualquier caso, para aquellos que residan en México les digo ¡Muy felices fiestas! Hay que disfrutar de lo que queda de este puente ¡Y QUE VIVA MÉXICO C*BRONES! :3  
>Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, maldiciones, halagos y pedidos ¡En lo reviews, por favor!<br>¡Nos leemos~!


	21. XXI: Litla systir

—…Y por eso es siempre bueno tener una poción de reserva—Concluyó Noruega.

—En ese caso ¿Podemos hacer una para mí también?—Preguntó Rumanía mientras dejaba un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un líquido rosa sobre la mesa. Se encontraban en la casa de Noruega.

—No veo el inconveniente…_England_ (Inglaterra) ¿No quieres una reserva para ti también?

—_No, thanks you. _Mejor ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco? _Almost it's my Tea Time_—Sugirió mientras comprobaba la hora con su reloj de bolsillo.

—Hay un Starb*cks a unos minutos de aquí—dijo el nórdico.

—¡Ustedes dos son muy hipsters!—Río el rumano y entre bromas el trio de magos salió del lugar.

Un rato después, Islandia llegó a la casa de su hermano mayor para devolverle un par de libros. El albino entró a la casa y buscó a Lukas con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo suspiró y dejó los libros sobre la mesa, notando el pequeño frasco rosa. Curioso, lo tomó para destaparlo y olerlo.

_—Huele a chocolate con fresa…_—Pensó. Seguidamente dejó caer unas gotas de la sustancia en su mano, para probarlo. Sabía exactamente a lo mismo. Entonces el inocente islandés se encogió de hombros y bebió el líquido. Luego se disculparía con Noruega…

El trio mágico llegó un par de horas después, platicando animadamente, o eso hasta que Lukas vio a una chica albina hincada que se cubría la cara con ambas manos y parecía llorar. El del broche de cruz frunció un poco el ceño y se acercó lentamente a la joven.

—¿Acaso eres...?

—Nor…¿Qué había exactamente en la botella?—Sollozó. El mayor no le contestó, pues de la impresión, se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba recostado en uno de sus sofás y alcanzó a divisar a su ahora hermanita, sentada en medio de sus dos amigos que parecían…¡Coquetearle! Se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Entonces Is, ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo? Podemos ir al cine o…—Rumanía sostenía la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza mientras le sonreía.

—¡Te morderá el cuello en la oscuridad del cine!—Acusó el británico que seguidamente tomó con caballerosidad una de las manos de la albina—¿No preferirías salir a comer con-?

—¡Yo no haría algo así! Al menos no en la primera cita…—Se defendió el rumano, murmurando lo último—Además, ¿En verdad te gustaría comer comida inglesa? ¡Hay mejores formas de morir!

—Yo ehm…¡Nor! ¡Has despertado!—Islandia se paró, aliviada de librarse de la incómoda situación anterior. Entonces Noruega, con la gracia y facilidad de un bailarín de ballet profesional, tomó a su querida hermanita de los hombros, la posicionó detrás de él, giró y alzó una de sus piernas a la altura de las cabezas de sus dos compañeros de magia y los golpeó con con su talón.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo, par de _idioter_ (idiotas)?—Los ojos del nórdico mayor parecían los de un asesino de sangre fría—No quiero que se atrevan a tocar a mi pequeña Is ni con el pétalo de una rosa—Amenazó para luego abrazar fuertemente a la islandesa.

—No soy pequeña…—Bufó la chica.

—Preparen el antídoto, AHORA.

—¡Pero tú hiciste la poción!—Protestaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—No pedí sus opiniones—El troll del de Lukas empezó a aparecer a sus espaldas. El par de naciones salió corriendo hacia el cuarto del anfitrión, para realizar lo ordenado.

—No te preocupes Is, pronto volverás a la normalidad—Los fieros ojos de Noruega se suavizaron increíblemente rápido cuando se giró hacia la albina. Seguidamente, le acomodó con cuidado un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja. Islandia soló se sonrojó y maldijo en voz baja.

Tiempo después, Inglaterra regresó con la nueva poción. Noruega la tomó y se acercó a la islandesa, quien esperanzada extendió la mano para recibir el frasquito.

—Espera, Is. Sólo te la daré si me dices _eldste bror_ (Hermano mayor)

—¡Pero! ¡No es justo, esto fue tu culpa! ¿¡Quién deja sustancias raras sobre la mesa así, como si nada!?—Protestó.

—Más bien, ¿Quién bebe sustancias desconocidas solo porque están sobre una mesa?

—¡Pero olía a chocolate con fresas! Pensé que era un dulce…

—Y yo te enseñe a preguntar antes de comer algo. En cualquier caso ¿Quieres el antídoto?

Islandia bufó y luego notó a los dos amigos de su hermano…el inglés la estaba saludando tímidamente y el rumano le hacía la clásica seña de "Llámame". La chica pareció palidecer, y entonces se acercó al noruego y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

—_Vinsamlegast, eldri bróðir..._ (Por favor, hermano mayor...)—Susurró derrotada.

Lukas finalmente le dio el antídoto y la chica no tardó ni un segundo en acabárselo, para tristeza del británico y el ojirojo. Seguidamente salió huyendo de la casa, con una lección de vida aprendida...

* * *

><p>¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! *Maldice a su internet* Hehe, creo que me emocioné un poco haciendo el drabble…¡Espero les haya gustado!<br>Y ya saben, pedidos, maldiciones, halagos y sugerencias, ¡En los reviews, _per favore_!  
>¡Nos leemos~!<p> 


	22. XXII: Hatafutte Parade

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Diálogos de Inglaterra, Rumanía, _Noruega_, **los tres juntos**.

* * *

><p><strong>Del lado derecho un caldero... <strong>  
><strong>y en nuestras manos ¡Varitas!<strong>  
><strong>Conjurando, conjurando ¡Es un desfile de magia!<strong>  
><strong>Vamos a ver un mundo ¡Sobrenatural!<strong>

**Juntemos las manos y giremos como lo hace el mundo**  
><strong>Con nuestras capas negras ¡Podemos empezar!<strong>  
><strong>Azul y rojo son nuestros colores<strong>  
><strong>Ya que son en los que coincidimos ¡Hetalia!<strong>

_Pudimos haber dicho blanco de no ser por alguien…_  
><span> ¿¡Y yo que culpa tengo de que mi bandera sea así!?<span>  
>Dejémoslo así, de otra forma su bandera sería como la de France…<p>

**Conjurando, conjurando ¡Es un desfile de magia!**  
><strong>Cantan las ninfas, es tiempo de marchar<strong>  
><strong>Si todos se unieran en una hermosa melodía,<strong>  
><strong>¡Una bella canción estará completa!<strong>

**Con la armónica de cristal ¡Somos el Magic Trio!**  
><span>¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de los efectos especiales!<span>

En Stonehenge podremos llamar  
>a distintos fantasmas del pasado,<br>luego al Castillo de Bran a explorar  
><em>y al final, cerca de un fiordo a merendar<em>

**¡Abracadabra!**

**¡Abracadabra!**

**¡Abracadabra!** Bugul Noz es un hada muy buena

**¡Abracadabra!** El Baubau secuestra a los niños malos

**¡Abracadabra!** _Los aplausos de los dverger (enanos) crecen_

**¡Abracadabra! ¡El cuerno del unicornio tiene grandes propiedades  
>mágicas y medicinales!<strong>

**Conjurando, conjurando ¡Es un desfile de magia!  
>Esta melodía es universal<strong>  
><strong>Por los cinco continentes y los siete mares<strong>  
><strong>¡Incluso más allá del Yggdrasil llegará!<strong>

**¡La noche de Walpurgis va a continuar!**  
>¡Pero solo hasta el 1 de mayo!<br>¡Injusticia!

**Azul y rojo son nuestros colores**  
><strong>¡Ya que son en los que coincidimos! ¡Hetalia!<strong>

¡Ya empieza la cuenta regresiva para Halloween!  
><em>Ja (Sí). England ¿Cómo va la mansión?<em>  
><span>¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya quiero verla!<span>  
>Well, está casi lista…¡Quiero ver a ese par <em>idiots<em> hacerse en los pantalones!  
><span><em>Y dices que eres un caballero…<em>  
>Of course, I am...!<p>

* * *

><p>Me puse a tararear el Hatafutte parade y cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía más de la mitad de la canción escrita~Antes que nada, hubo quien me pidió que intentara hacer un drabble con los 2P ¡Y lo haré! Pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensarme exactamente el argumento. Quizá tarde un poco, ¡Pero tengan por seguro que lo subiré! Ah, por cierto, en la canción (?) hay un pequeño spoiler sobre lo que he preparado para Halloween *Brinca a lo Pinkie Pie cantando <em>This is Halloween<em> (?)*  
>Pensaba en poner aquí las explicaciones de varias partes de la letra, pero si hiciera eso, sería más explicación que drabble. <strong>Si alguien desea las explicaciones, coméntelo en un review para poder dárselas vía PM.<strong> O bien, si varios insisten, editaré el drabble y las pondré.  
>Well, pedidos, quejas, sugerencias, maldiciones y halagos ¡En los reviews, per favore~!<br>¡Nos leemos~!


	23. XXIII: El museo

—¿¡Por qué los has traído a ellos!?—Chilló sonrojado el islandés.

—Ellos eran los que querían venir, en primer lugar…—El noruego, venía seguido por sus dos grandes amigos: Inglaterra y Rumanía. Se encontraban justo en frente de la Faloteca islandesa.

—¡Fue Iggy el que dijo que quería venir!—Aclaró el ojirojo, en tono burlón, sobre todo al ver como el rostro del británico se coloraba rápidamente.

—¡N-no es cierto!—Fue lo único que logro decir en su defensa.

—¡Claro que sí~! Yo te escuché mientras leías el artículo "Me gustaría verlo alguna vez…"—Trató de imitarlo.

—¡Yo nunca…! _That's a lie!_—Chilló.

—En cualquier caso—Lukas le restó importancia a los comentarios de sus amigos—Is, ¿Podemos…?

—V-vale. Pueden pasar—Bufó Emil.

Entraron al museo, con un sonrosado islandés como guía, el cual estaba un poco avergonzado, pues jamás espero que ningún conocido suyo, mucho menos su hermano mayor, visitara el lugar.

El trio mágico miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor, mientras el islandés iba señalando y hablando de los diversos…_artículos_ del museo, cuando Arthur interrumpió:

—¿Las lámparas son…?

—Testículos—Dijo el albino, con una voz apenas audible, mientras miraba hacia abajo. Rumanía hizo un gesto adolorido e instintivamente cubrió Bucarest. Nadie quiso hacer más preguntas.

El resto del recorrido transcurrió con la _normalidad_ que podría esperarse, hasta que llegaron a cierto punto…

—¡Oh, por Drácula! ¡Eso es…!—Los tres magos palidecieron de golpe. Rumanía e Inglaterra se agarrón el uno del otro para poder mantener el equilibrio, mientras que Noruega levantó notablemente las cejas cuando se acercó al _objeto_.

—_T-that is…That's..! Of a Kelpie!_—el inglés no se lo podía creer, casi parecía a punto de llorar por tan solo imaginar a un Kelpie sin la parte vital de cualquier macho.

—Y-y…un enano...y un elfo…y…—El rumano también lucía simplemente horrorizado. Todo el recorrido le había resultado un poco perturbador, pero esa parte le dolió especialmente.

Noruega, por su parte, buscó rápidamente a su hermanito, para tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo con una preocupación más notable de lo usual.

—Is…tú…¿Cómo…? ¿Puedes ver criaturas mágicas…? ¿Por qué tú…?

El islandés se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo, apenado.

—B-bueno yo…n-no es como sí…—se revolvió para seguidamente aclararse la garganta—F-fueron donados por algunos residentes…

Noruega volteó nuevamente, y al ver la parte vital para la reproducción de un troll petrificada, no se atrevió a continuar.

Las tres naciones salieron completamente pálidas, sintiendo escalofríos.

—N-Nor…¿Qué demonios le hiciste a _Islanda_ (Islandia)…?—murmuró el rumano.

—_It's not normal all this_—Afirmó el británico, sin poder borrar de su mente la masculinidad del kelpie.

—É-él me preguntó de dónde venían los huevos de frailecillo…tan solo le conté la realidad universal…—Justificó el nórdico.

Pero en el fondo ninguno sería capaz de olvidar esas imágenes…

* * *

><p>¡Primero! La faloteca islandesa es ni más ni menos que el único museo de penes del mundo y se encuentra en Reikiavik, Islandia<p>

¡Segundo! Todo lo narrado en este drabble es verídico. Pueden consultar las fotos de las lámparas-testículos en Wikipedia y sí, el museo realmente cuenta con una sección folclórica dónde se encuentra el falo de un Elfo islandés _Homo sapiens Obscurus_ (Sí, con nombre científico) en pura agua ártica, el de un Kelpie _Equus fabulosus Aquaticus (Islandicus)_ en formol, el de un troll_ homo gigantus islandicus_, petrificado y el de un Enano Fantástico _Nanus subterraneus subditus (Joekuldalensis)_, entre otros tantos. ¿Son reales o no? Eso queda a su criterio, pero es un hecho que los pueden encontrar en el dichoso museo.

Y sí, fue cuando averigüé lo de la sección foclórica que supe que TENÍA que escribir este drabble. Well, maldiciones, halagos, o solicitudes para una mini-clase anatomía mitológica (?) ¡En los reviews, _per favore~_!  
>¡Nos leemos!<p>

P.D: El capítulo de los 2P ya está tomando forma (?), así que puede que sea el próximo drabble~


	24. XXIV: Reflejo

—Así que podemos concluir que todo es normal, _Right?_

Inglaterra se encontraba en el sótano de su casa, frente a un antiguo espejo con un marco de plata que tenía inscritos una serie de símbolos cuyo significado hasta él mismo desconocía. Lo más curioso del asunto, es que lo que se reflejaba en el objeto no era precisamente Arthur, sino una versión suya con los colores alterados.

—_Yes_, normal para nuestro mundo—río el _reflejo._

Pero antes de que la conversación continuara, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta del sótano.

—_England_ (Inglaterra), respetamos tu privacidad tocando la puerta…—Se escuchó la voz de Lukas.

—¡Pero reafirmamos nuestra amistad entrando de todos modos~!—Complementó el ojirojo, para terminar abriendo la puerta con ayuda de un clip—¿Eh...? ¿Estás usando el espejo?—Preguntó cuándo notó que el _reflejo_ de su amigo lo saludaba entusiasmado.

—Am…—empezó a explicar el británico cuando fue interrumpido por su opuesto:

—¡Oh! ¿Ellos son _Norway and Romania_ de tu mundo? _Nice to meet you~! I'm Olliver!_—Se presentó alegremente.

—_Yes I do…_—Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Ambas naciones bajaron las escaleras y cuando Noruega estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del cristal como para poder mirarse claramente, el objeto resplandeció brevemente y permitió ver a otra versión de él, con pelo castaño, ojos color rubí y una enorme (en cierta forma perturbadora) sonrisa:

—_Først~!_ (¡Primero~!) ¡Tanto tiempo~!

—Loki…—Suspiró—No ha sido tanto…

—¡Si lo ha sido! Olli puede ver a su primer jugador cada semana ¡Y yo solo puedo verte una vez al mes! ¡No es justo!—_El noruego_ hizo un puchero.

—¡Ustedes también son muy diferentes!—Río Vlad, quien ocupaba a su amigo de ojos vacíos como escudo para evitar reflejarse.

—Eh, Vlad, me gustaría conocer a tu segundo jugador ¿Por qué no…?—dijo el nórdico

—Paso—Respondió cortante, así que Noruega se movió rápidamente, dejando expuesto a su amigo.

—_A-așteaptă!_ (¡E-espera!)—No logró reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando el espejo consiguió captar su imagen completa, nuevamente resplandeció y permitió ver a otro rumano, pero de ojos azules y fríos, lentes plateados y una expresión bastante seria.

—Espero que me hayas llamado por un buen motivo, detesto interrumpir mis prácticas de Alquimia—Reprochó con voz calmada.

—Yo tampoco estoy feliz de verte, Ioan—bufó el ojirojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Es la primera vez que estamos junto a los primeros!—Celebró Olliver mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos; Loki le regresó el abrazo, mientras que _el rumano_ suspiró con molestia, aunque se dejó hacer.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Hay que celebrarlo con cupcakes~!—Seguidamente desapareció unos segundos, para luego volver con una bandeja llena de los dichosos pastelillos.

—¡Delicioso!—Loki tomó y mordió uno, sin pensárselo dos veces. _El inglés_ miró a Ioan y le señaló la bandeja.

—¿Por quién me estás tomando? Sé de sobra que están envenenados…—Acusó _el rumano_.

—¡Pero el veneno es lo que les da el sabor!—justificó _el nórdico_, quien iba por el tercer cupcake—¡La sensación que se siente cuando las toxinas recorren tu sangre es maravillosa!

_El del colmillo_ se masajeó las sienes.

—No entiendo por qué sigo con ustedes…

—¿Porque…nos…quieres…?—Las mejillas _del noruego_ empezaban a ponerse moradas. _Rumanía_ suspiró con pesadez, sacó un frasquito de su bolsillo y lo obligó a beberse hasta la última gota.

—_Takk~!_ (¡Gracias~!)—Agradeció cuando se estabilizó y volvió a tomar otro cupcake, mientras que su amigo hacía un _facepalm_, frustrado.

—Ioan~—Olliver le insistía al _rumano._

—He dicho que no…

—¡Éste no está envenenado!—Dijo mientras tomaba uno al azar y le daba una pequeña mordida—Mmm~ ¡Y es de fresa! ¡Tú favorito!—Le hizo ojitos de cachorrito.

Ioan entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente al _anglocejón_, en espera de cualquiera de los síntomas del veneno. Al final suspiró pesadamente y lo comenzó a comer a pequeños mordiscos, aun desconfiando. A pesar de todo, Olliver sonrió alegre de que lo hubiera aceptado.

—¡Desearía poderles dar algunos a ustedes también!—Se giró hacia el trio original.

—_We're fine, thanks you_—Se apresuró Arthur.

—_But~!_

—_Thanks you_, he dicho.

Y así, el resto de la tarde, ambos tríos se la pasaron discutiendo incluso por las cosas más triviales…

* * *

><p>Si alguien captó las dos referencias que hubo en el capítulo, tuvo una buena infancia (QwQ)<p>

¡Perdonen la tardanza! *Se arrodilla y pone la cara contra el suelo* En mi defensa sólo puedo decir que una no entiende como una persona puede perder un documento en una computadora hasta que le pasa (?) Y bien, ¡También recuperé el escrito del especial de Halloween y una sorpresita! Así que espérenlos~

Probablemente haya más capítulos de los 2P's en un futuro…porque venga, ¡Todos amamos a esos tres loquishos!

Y _bine_, maldiciones, sugerencias, tomatazos, halagos y pedidos ¡En los reviews,_ per favore~_!  
>¡Nos leemos~!<p> 


	25. XXV: Día de Muertos

La conferencia mundial de esa ocasión fue en México, en el Palacio Nacional y acabó al atardecer. Como en cualquier otra reunión anterior, las naciones salieron exhaustas, buscando algún hotel para hospedarse, incluyendo a nuestro querido trio.

Noruega e Inglaterra comentaban los hoteles que habían visto anteriormente, discutiendo cuál sería el mejor para alojarse, cuando el rumano interrumpió:

—¡Eh! ¡Veo luces en la plaza! ¡Parece que hay algún evento! ¿Vamos a ver?—Los otros dos accedieron.

Cuando llegaron a _la plaza_ miraron curiosos los enormes cráneos, algunos con las cuencas de los ojos iluminadas.

—Son muy coloridos—comentó Lukas al apreciar uno de color blanco, al cual le habían pintado una mariposa monarca cuyas alas se extendían un poco más allá de los ojos y la nariz, con flores y tallos verdes en el resto de su superficie.

—¡Miren! ¡Aquí estamos todos!—El ojirojo señaló una calavera pintada a manera de globo terráqueo, de color azul y con los continentes. El inglés no pudo evitar el sonreír al encontrar su archipiélago, en la frente de la escultura.

Contemplaron los esqueletos que parecían bailar y jugar en las entradas del subterráneo para finalmente acercarse al punto más brillante de todo el lugar: Parecía una pirámide de 4 caras y 7 pisos, iluminada por pantallas, una en cada cara de la misma, y en cuyos pisos se podían apreciar imágenes de santos, flores, esqueletos, guitarras, velas, osos de peluche y en la cima, el trio reconoció los retratos de algunos escritores mexicanos, como Octavio Paz, Efraín Herta y José Revueltas.

—¡Arturo y compañía! ¿Qué dicen? ¡Pa' mí que quedó bellísimo! —Esa voz era del anfitrión: México.

—¡Es Arthur!—Reprendió el británico.

—Pues aquí es México y se dice Arturo

—¡Cuando vayas a _England_ yo te diré _Joseph Mary_…!—Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—Lo que digas—río el mexicano, luego se giró hacia las otras dos naciones—Ustedes son…—Frunció un poco el ceño, tratando de recordarlos; los había visto en reuniones anteriores pero no solía tratar mucho con ellos—¿Noruega y…Rumanía?—Sonrío al ver la aprobación de ambos—¿Ya tienen donde pasar la noche? ¡Pueden hacerlo en mi casa! Sin albur, claro—Les guiñó un ojo. Rumanía rió, contrario a Arthur quien se sonrojó y golpeó a José María en la cabeza. Al final aceptaron.

Llegaron al anochecer. La casa de México era una hermosa hacienda colonial, con un extenso patio lleno de plantas y flores; José María los condujo a través de él hasta llegar a la vivienda principal y al abrir la puerta, fueron golpeados por una gran cantidad de aromas.

—Mmm…huele bien, ¿Ya habías preparado la cena?—El rumano trataba de concentrarse en un único olor, para así poder seguirlo.

Pronto se toparon con un camino de pequeños pétalos amarillos que culminaba en un arco adornado con flores del mismo color y con numerosos pétalos. Más allá del arco, había una construcción similar a la que habían admirado con anterioridad, pero ésta era de nueve niveles y cada uno estaba adornado con papel picado de diversos colores, podían apreciarse pinturas y fotografías de diversos personajes, probablemente héroes nacionales, comidas típicas como mole, tamales de rajas, dulces de leche, obleas, chapulines, diversos tipos de tacos y salsas, no podía faltar el tequila, mezcal, pulque, agua simple, de horchata, tejocote y frutas; había velas e imágenes de santos, y copas que desprendían un aroma parecido al incienso; había calaveras hechas de chocolate y de azúcar. Inglaterra se acercó a una que tenía escrito en la frente _Imperio Azteca._

—_What's this…?_—El británico extendía su mano hacia el postre cuando el mexicano se volteó y lo detuvo.

—NO SE TOCA LA OFRENDA HASTA PASADO EL 2 DE NOVIEMBRE.

—_I-I'm sorry_—susurró Inglaterra.

—Lo siento, creo que me pasé—río México, un poco avergonzado de su reacción.

—¿Has dicho ofrenda?—Lukas continuaba observando todos los detalles.

—¡Así es! Es una costumbre mía…Cad de noviembre pongo esta ofrenda con las comidas preferidas de…muchas personas—Sonrió un poquito, mirando varias pinturas y calaveritas de la ofrenda—es mi manera de decirles que aún los recuerdo y agradecerles…por todo.

—Pero en ese caso, ¿No bastaría con solo dejar los alimentos?—Cuestionó el nórdico.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podrían llegar aquí sin una luz que los oriente—Señaló en la parte inferior de la ofrenda cinco velas acomodadas en forma de cruz—O sin el camino de pétalos de _cempasúchil_ para que los guíe?

—Cempasuchili…—trató de pronunciar Vlad.

—Cem-pa-sú-chil—río el mexicano—Significa "flor de veinte pétalos" son estas bonitas de aquí—acarició con el dedo una de las flores del arco—Simbolizan al Sol, guían al muertito y le recuerdan que no ha sido olvidado.

—¿Y las calaveras de dulce?—Ese fue Arthur.

—¡Son una forma de representar al difunto! En especial porque no tengo imágenes del Imperio Azteca ni de Imperio Maya…ni de la abuela Olmeca ni de ninguno de mis tíos…Solía poner los huesos originales, pero cuando llegó España siempre me regañaba. Al final, cómo veía que insistía me convenció de poner los dulces…¡Además de que siempre era un problema desenterrar los huesos y arreglarlos! ¡Así es mejor!—El trio tragó saliva al oír lo último.

—¿Y los nueve niveles? Lo que estaba en la plaza también era una ofrenda ¿Verdad? Esa sólo tenía siete…

—Ese era el zócalo—corrigió—Bueno, papá Imperio Azteca siempre decía que había que pasar por nueve niveles antes de llegar al inframundo correspondiente y poder descansar en paz y esta es la forma de representarlo en la ofrenda. España se molestaba conmigo cuando hablaba de ello, y me hacía poner solo tres niveles para el Cielo, Purgatorio e Infierno ¡Pero ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera!—Sonrió maldiciendo mentalmente al español—En cualquier caso, ¿No quieren unos tamalitos? No sé ustedes, pero no hemos comido desde la reunión y me muero de hambre…

El trio de magos aceptó y durante la cena siguieron preguntándole al anfitrión sobre su curiosa y bella costumbre…

* * *

><p>¡A una palabra de que esto dejara de ser un drabble! Sí, más que atrasado, no lo pude subir por varias razones cofcofunadeellaseralajodidainspiracióncofcof pero mejor tarde que nunca (?).<p>

Veo que les gustó mucho el último drabble y también encontré varios pedidos ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! ¡Grazie mille a todos! Pronto les contestaré todos esos hermosos reviews y, claro, cumpliré esos pedidos :3

Pasando a otro tema más serio e importante: Lo que mencioné en el fic, las claveras de colores, los esqueletos en la entrada del Metro y el altar a los escritores mexicanos realmente tuvieron lugar en el Zócalo (Aclaración para aquellos que sea de otros países o estados) pero había algo más que no mencioné ya que no consideré que fuera el lugar apropiado para mencionarlo y, dicho sea de paso, no creo saber cómo tratarlo propiamente en un fic: También había una escultura en homenaje a los normalistas desaparecidos de Ayotzinapa. Un joven sin rostro, atado de manos, como si fuera a ser fusilado y una joven a su lado, de trenzas y con el rostro de una calavera exigiendo justicia. ¿Alguien no se ha enterado? Le explicaré brevemente, porque es un tema que sigue vigente y no debe ser olvidado: Durante la noche del 26 y la madrugada del 27 de septiembre del ya pasado 2014 delincuentes y la policía del municipio de Iguala, en el estado de Guerrero, atacaron a estudiantes de la Escuela Normal Rural Raúl Isidro Burgos (También conocida como Escuela Normal Rural de Ayotzinapa) dejando un saldo de 7 muertos, 17 heridos y 42 desaparecidos (Anteriormente 43, pero recientemente se confirmó que parte los restos de uno de ellos fueron encontrados en un basurero de Cocula, Guerrero). Se exige justicia. Por los desaparecidos, por todos. Esto no es lo único que ha pasado en México, hay muchos incidentes más detrás de ello, más muertos, más desaparecidos, feminicidios, secuestros, falta de educación, de alimentos, pobreza, cosas que han quedado en el olvido, cosas que jamás salieron a la luz y que quizá no podamos conocer, el caso Ayotzinapa ha sido solo la gota que derramó el vaso. El pueblo de México exige justicia y tengo la constante esperanza de que este año sea escuchado. Simplemente quería informar eso para poder mantener un poco viva la memoria y así no caiga en el olvido, le doy las gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí.

Y _bine_, eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y feliz Año Nuevo igualmente atrasado! Soy una pésima escritora por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo y quiero poder aprender a llevarme bien con la Organización para remediar eso. Espero se la hayan pasado bien y Finlandia les haya dejado muchos regalos.

¿Un review para regalo de Día de Reyes? *Le arrojan ladrillos, nokias y tomates* ¡Vale, no! pero recuerden que sirven para ayudarme a mejorar, hacer pedidos o simplemente maldecirme y descargar su ira.

¡Nos leemos~!

P.D: Hace poco fui a una exposición de alebrijes ¿Quién un drabble más con México? Háganmelo saber :D


End file.
